1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seats and other passenger supports, and more specifically to an improved portable armrest apparatus for use with automobile, truck and other passenger seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passenger seats such as those used in automobiles and trucks are well known, and often include an integral armrest on one or both sides of the seat, so that the seat occupant may rest or support his arms. However, many known passenger seats do not include such integral armrests, rendering the seats less comfortable for many users.
Some portable (aftermarket) armrests have been designed for use with such seats. For example, McPartland U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,704 discloses, inter alia, an armrest device that may be suspended from a passenger seat back by use of an adjustable clamp mechanism. Mahon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,048 discloses an armrest and tray combination that mechanically hooks over the top of the seat back, and is therefore supported in the middle of a bench-type seat. However, due to their attachment methods, no known prior art portable armrests enable selective positioning of an armrest on either side of a bucket-type passenger seat.